<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Se by OmamThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180029">Se</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmamThot/pseuds/OmamThot'>OmamThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Anal Plug, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/M, Human Experimentation, Memes, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Suomi | Finnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmamThot/pseuds/OmamThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perverssejä riipaleita teemalla demonstratiivipronomini se.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kesän viimeistä lämpöä kantava syystuuli haroi ikimetsän korkeaa puurajaa. Haalea kuunvalo suodattui heiluvan latvuston läpi riistapolulle. Metsän valtias pyyhkäisi oksaa sormillaan ja maistoi sormeltaan neulasiin takertunutta tummaa nestettä. Se oli lähellä. Valtiaan kielellä tanssivat sen rautaan sekoittunut pelko, väsymys ja epätoivo. Se ei selvästikään ollut oppinut aiemmista pakoyrityksistään. Hänen hammasrivistönsä välähti kuunvalossa. Sen kyvyttömyys myöntää tilanteensa toivottomuus jaksoi vielä huvittaa häntä.</p>
<p>Mitä hän sille tällä kertaa tekisikään sen jäätyä kiinni? Jahdin hurma sai hänet aina nälkäiseksi. Se ei koskaan tiennyt olivatko kaulan ympärille sulkeutuvat leuat varoitus pysyä paikallaan, vai oliko valtias vihdoin antanut yhden vietin selättää toiset. Ehkä hän katkaisisi sen jalasta jänteen. Yhdellä jalalla pomppivan saaliin jahtaamisessa ei ehkä olisi samaa huumaa, mutta sen olisi pakko myöntää olevansa kyvytön vastustamaan. Kumpaa hän janoaisi enemmän, epätoivoista vastarintaa vai kohtalolle antautumista?</p>
<p>Rasahdus palautti valtiaan huomion nykyhetkeen. Jälki, tuoksu ja äänen suunta kertoivat saaliin piileskelevän kaatuneen puun takana edessäpäin. Luuliko se todellakin kykenevänsä piiloutumaan häneltä? Oliko se jo menettänyt niin paljon ruumiinlämpöä tai verta, ettei kyennyt enää jatkamaan? Oliko sen pieni ja riittämätön mieli vihdoin myöntänyt, ettei tämän näytelmän jatkaminen enää johtaisi mihinkään? Jahdin häämöttävä loppu kannusti hänen suonissaan sykkivää verta. Odotuksen helmet venyivät laiskana vanana kohti maata.</p>
<p>Hän aloitti etenemisensä varovaisin askelin, ajoittaen maakosketuksen puunrunkojen vaierrukseen tuulessa. Se oli jäätynyt paikoilleen, pidätti hengitystään. Repaleinen kuunvalo piirsi eläviä viiruja sen paljaalle iholle. Ehkä hän pitäisi sen pysyvästi, repisi siltä hampaat. Opettaisi sen elämään pelkällä siemenellä. Aalto kipunoita tanssi alas hänen selkäänsä kohti hänen peistään. Etäisyys oli nyt oikea. Hän täytti keuhkonsa ja jännittyi ponnistukseen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Se 2: Sen paluun kosto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se oli virhe. Hän oli päättänyt todistaa itselleen ettei ollut hullu. Kukaan ei uskonut että jonkinlainen mörkö ryömi joka yö esiin hänen sänkynsä alta, halvautti hänet ja raiskasi hänet tajuttomaksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sitä. Hän oli yrittänyt nukkumista kaverin vieressä. Kaveri nukahti ensin. Hän oli varma että se teki jotain ettei teolle löytynyt todistajia. Aamulla sen vierailuista ei jäänyt mitään jälkiä. Psykiatri oli varma että hän näki harhoja. Psykoosilääkitys ei ollut karkoittanut sitä. Hän oli varma että se vain seuraisi häntä suljetulle. Tietysti se hänen oli myönnettävä, että hän ei kyennyt kertomaan kaikkea. Ei perheelle, ei ystäville, ei lääkäreille. </p><p>Kuinka sellaista voi edes myöntää itselleen? Hehän jo luulivat häntä hulluksi. Oli helppoa myöntää, että pieninkin ajatus nukkumaan menemisestä väänsi hänen vatsansa ja rintansa solmulle pelosta, häpeästä ja ahdistuksesta. Vaikeampaa oli, että yö yöltä hänen vartalonsa kaihosi sen kosketusta enemmän ja enemmän. Jokainen aamu oli edellistä vaikeampi. Hän oli polttanut kasan seksileluja poroksi. Seksi ei tuntunut miltään. Tunti tunnilta kiihotus, turhautuminen ja odotus kohosivat kohti illan kliimaksia ja unetonta tajuttomuutta. Hänen kestokykynsä oli rapautunut yö yöltä.</p><p>Hänen oli pakko saada tietää että tämä todella tapahtui, että hänen psyykkeensä ei hapertunut omia aikojaan. Se oli olemassa, ja syypää tähän kaikkeen. Hän osti pinon kameroita ja asetti ne ympäri makuuhuonetta. Yksi pöydälle sänkyä kohti, toinen ovenkarmin päälle, kolmas katsoi suoraan sängyn alle, viimeinen kattoi koko sängyn vastakkaisesta nurkasta. Kussakin riitti muistia koko yön kuvaamiseen. Hän laittoi päälle kattolampun, yövalon, raahasi muualta asunnosta pöytävalon ja lattialampun. Hän kokosi pinon tyynyistä ylävartaloaan varten, jotta hän näkisi sen saapuvan. Nyt se ei voinut vain marssia paikalle, ottaa hänet armottomasti ja poistua jälkeäkään jättämättä. Vihdoin häntä uskottaisiin, vihdoin hän saisi apua.</p><p>Hän asettui suihkunpuhtaana kuivausrummunlämpöisille lakanoille innosta väristen, veti peiton yllensä ja hymyili. Pesuaineen vieno tuoksu tuntui rauhoittavalta. Pian se astuisi ansaan. Kaikki menisi hyvin. Sitten hän tajusi että tuoksussa oli jotain outoa. Hän maistoi jotain metallista, aivan kuin nuolisi pesukoneen rumpua. Kuinka pyykit olivat juuri pyörineet sen sisässä. Kuinka pesuaine liukeni veden molekyyleihin. Se oli tulossa. Tavallisesti sen saapumisen huomasi salakavalasta kanelin ja vaniljan tuoksusta, jonkinlaisesta jännitteestä joka pörhisti ihokarvat kuin ukonilma. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut käsikirjoituksen mukaista.</p><p>Tyyneys levisi hänen sormiensa ja varpaidensa päistä kohti muuta vartaloa. Aivan kuin ne olisi upotettu lämpimään seisovaan veteen. Aivan kuin häntä kaadettaisiin astiaan, joka sitten määräisi hänen muotonsa hänen tahdostaan huolimatta. Hän käänsi päätään varmistaakseen että kameroiden valot vielä paloivat. Hän tajusi sängynalusen hiipivän näkyviin patjan reunan alta. Hän erotti yksittäisiä pölyhiukkasia, sekä kuvioita joita luonnonlait olivat maalanneet niiden laskeutumispaikoilla. Kamera! Hän repi mielensä irti pölyhiukkasista ja komensi vastahakoisia lihaksiaan tottelemaan. Pöydän kamera oli vielä siellä ja sen valo välkkyi. Lähestyvästä paniikista huolimatta hän huokaisi helpotuksesta mielessään. Hänen rintakehänsä nousi ja laski hitaasti hänestä riippumatta kuin nukkuessa. </p><p>Jokin oli vialla kameran linssissä. Tila sen ympärillä alkoi kutistua, linssin kasvaessa. Hän käänsi vaivalloisesti huomionsa nurkkaan. Myös tämä linssi oli alkanut syödä muuta maailmaa. Hänen näkemässään ei ollut mitään järkeä. Jokin niissä alkoi kääntyä, ei oikealle tai vasemmalle, eteen tai taakse, sisään tai ulos. Hänellä ei ollut sanaa sille liikkeelle, mutta sen tapahduttua hän tajusi katsovansa itseänsä silmiin kunkin linssin kautta samanaikaisesti. Yhtäkkiä hän tajusi voivansa pahoin, jokin viilsi ja väänsi hänen mieltään. Hän heijastui silmistään, joka heijastui hänen silmistään, joka– Hän onnistui repimään katseensa irti ja keskittyi heijastuksensa kasvoihin. Ne olivat rauhalliset. Sitten ne jännittyivät lihas lihakselta johonkin hymyä muistuttavaan. Hän oli varma että hänen kasvonsa eivät olleet liikkuneet.</p><p>Se paskiainen! Jokin halvauksessa turrutti lihasten lisäksi myös hänen tunteitaan. Hänen raivonsa kaikui kolkosti hänen päänsä sisässä. Se pukeutui hänen kasvoihinsa! Häneen! Hän ei uskaltanut ottaa siihen katsekontaktia toista kertaa, ei edes epätoivoisena vastarintana. Se työnsi jotain ulos suustaan, jotain mitä ei voinut millään tavalla luokitella kieleksi, mutta hänen mielensä uppiniskaisesti ymmärsi sen kieleksi. Se oli pitkä, huojuva ja limainen. Sen pinta oli täynnä näkymättömässä tuulessa huojuvia korallimaisia ulokkeita. Se tuntui lipovan ilmaa, tunnustelevan. Se pyyhkäisi peittonsa päältään, nousi sängyltä, liike liikkeeltä sulavammin. Sen tuijottaminen neljästä eri kulmasta samaan aikaan oli tuntunut epätodelliselta, mutta kun se otti askeleen samanaikaisesti kutakin linssiä kohti hän oli menettää tajuntansa.</p><p>Seuraava asia jonka hän muisti oli sen raaja kutistumassa olemattomaksi linssiin. Se otti ensimmäisen askeleensa tällä puolen, todellisuudessa. Jotenkin se oli taas yksi, vaikka se astuikin sisään samanaikaisesti kaikkialta. Se asteli sulavasti kohti sänkyä. Helkatti, sehän käveleekin kuin hän! Se kumartui hänen yllensä. Käsi nousi koskettamaan hänen huuliaan. Sormenpää kosketti hänen huultaan. Se tuntui kuolleen rakastajan suudelmalta. Sydämeen liukuvalta pistimeltä. Rakastelulta kesäsateessa. Hypoksian kyydittämältä viimeiseltä orgasmilta.</p><p>Se oli virhe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Se: The Reboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pihatien sora narskui Pentin kurvatessa pihaan koslallaan. Jännitys autossa oli veitsellä leikattavaa ja uhkasi tiivistyä ikkunoiden sisäpinnalle. Pentin kalpeat sormet puristivat hikisinä nahkapäällysteistä rattia. Hän pyyhkäisi ajolasinsa kuivaksi, vaihtoi ne vuosikymmenten rutiinilla tavallisiin laseihinsa, otti povitaskustaan muovisen kamman ja kohensi harventuvan päälaensa peitettä.</p>
<p>Olihan hänellä syykin olla hermostunut. Hän oli pitkästä epäonnellisesta parisuhteesta vapautunut, kaukaista eläköitymistä odottava tuiki tavallinen virkamies. Avioero ei juuri järistänyt hänen elämäänsä. Päivin ja hänen lapsensa olivat jo aikuisia ja olivat lentäneet aikaa sitten pesästä. He olivat tavanneet viraston pikkujouluissa, ja kiihkeän toimistotarvikevarastoja sotkeneen romanssin jälkeen he olivat avioituneet laadittuaan säntillisen avioehdon. Eron jälkeen Pentin tavallisestikin harmaa elämä rajoittui hallinnollisten uudistusten valmisteluun, perjantaikaljaan ja amatööriautourheilutulosten seurantaan. Yhytettyään itsensä taukohuoneessa lukemasta sanomalehden pääkirjoituksen kappaletta seitsemättä kertaa putkeen hän päätti tehdä elämänmuutoksen. Hän hankkisi itselleen koiran.</p>
<p>Ettäkö hermostunut koiran hankinnasta? Eikös se nyt ole aivan tavallinen asia? Niin, Pentti ei ollut aiemmin mieltänyt itseään koiraihmiseksi. Se oli hänelle uusi ja mullistava asia. Vastuutehtävä. Sellaisia hän oli tottunut työelämässä hoitamaan. Omien lastensa kasvattamisessa hän ei ollut yhtä ansioitunut. Ruuhkavuodet olivat tuntuneet helpoilta, häntä tarvittiin niin paljon virastolla että hän hädin tuskin ehti kotiin nukkumaan. Se ehkä olikin selittänyt miksi lapset eivät olleet pitäneet häneen yhteyttä eron jälkeen. Niin, miesten on joskus tehtävä uhrauksia isänmaansa puolesta. Valitettavaa, mutta joskus niin vain käy.</p>
<p>Nyt hän oli kasvattajan omakotitalon pihassa, ottamassa ensiaskelta kohti vastuullista elämää. Hän avasi autonsa oven ja astui soralle. Kaksi tuuheahäntäistä urosta tuijottivat häntä takapihan ulkoiluhäkistä, etutassut ja kuonot liimautuneena verkkoaitaa vasten. Toinen niistä haukahti varoitukseksi ja sen koveneva varustus pullistui metallia vasten. Pentti pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja löysytti solmiota. Kyllä tämä tästä. Hän oli tullut katsomaan hänelle varattua pentueen narttua. Hänen oli pakko myöntää että jokin uroskoirissa sai hänet pelon valtaan. Omakotitalon ovi avautui ja käkkäräpäinen roteva nainen astui kuistille.</p>
<p>“Penttihän se siinä! Minä jo kerkesin luulla että eksyit tai ajoit hirveen!”<br/>
“Päivää vaan, Kaarina”, hän vastasi ja suuntasi ovea kohti jähmeän jännittyneesti.</p>
<p>He kättelivät ja kasvattaja kutsui hänet sisään. Kaarina tarjosi kahvia ja nisua ja he istuutuivat pöydän ääneen täyttämään papereita. Pentti hymähti kahvikuppiinsa nähdessään tulevan koiransa virallisen nimen, “JOKAMIESLUOKAN AIKUINEN NAINEN”. Hänen olisi mietittävä sille joku vähemmän viraston liian kosteista pikkujouluista muistuttava nimi arkikäyttöön. Hän viimeisteli pullansa, ojensi tulosteen suoritetusta maksutapahtumasta ja rohkaisi itsensä.</p>
<p>“Tuota, onko se siis totta että ne eivät osaa puhua? Tai kävellä muuten kuin nelinkontin?”</p>
<p>Kaarinan katse mittasi häntä hörpätessään ja laski mukinsa. “Eiväthän ne, se on jalostettu niistä pois jo vuosikymmeniä sitten. Kurkunpään rakenne on sellainen että se ei onnistu. Samoin jänteet. Kukapa nyt koirasta keskusteluseuraa haluaisikaan. Niillä on yksinkertaisemmat ajatukset kuin meillä ihmisillä.”</p>
<p>“Niin, aivan”, Pentti totesi kämmentensä väliin vangitulle kahvikupille. Koira oli aivan toisenlainen elinkumppani kuin ihminen. Koiran rakkaus oli yksinkertaisempaa ja pyyteettömämpää. “Ne kuitenkin ymmärtävät puhetta?”</p>
<p>“Eivät ne kovin monimutkaisia lauseita. Niille kannattaa puhua yksinkertaisesti että käsky tulee ymmärretyksi. Välkkyjä ovat, huomaavat mitä ihminen tuntee. Se on niille laumaeläiminä tärkeää. Jos ottaa selvästi ohjat, ne tulevat tyytyväisinä perässä.”</p>
<p>“Niin, kyllähän minä sen jo tiesinkin. Tämä on vain kaikki niin uutta.”</p>
<p>“Eihän tämä kasvattaminenkaan ole enää samanlaista kuin ennen. Mutta maailma muuttuu, ja ihmiset sen mukana. Onhan tässä omat puolensa, nyt kun lait ja moraalikäsityskin seuraavat perässä.” Kaarina virnisti ja heilautti kulmakarvojaan.</p>
<p>Pentti helahti punaiseksi ja sopersi. “E-enhän minä nyt pelkästään..”</p>
<p>Kaarina nauraa hirnahti ja nousi tarjoamaan lisää kahvia. “Vihoviimeinen ihminen minäkin ketään tuomitsemaan! Näitkin Kyöstin ja Pöystin aitauksessa. Innokkaita poikia.”</p>
<p>Pentin sävy syventyi vielä yhden pykälän. Kaksi samaan aikaan? Huhhuh! Sellaista kyllä kelpaisi uroskammoisenkin seurata sivusta, mutta ajatuskin asian puheeksi ottamisesta tuntui epäsovinnaiselta ja pelottavalta.</p>
<p>Kaarina korjasi pullatarjottimen ja kaatoi loput kahvit pois. “Mennäänpäs vilkaisemaan sitä sinun pientä narttuasi.”</p>
<p>Pentti kohensi etumustaan noustessaan ja seurasi perässä. He kävelivät kodinhoitohuoneen lävitse kammariin jossa oli teräspultein ankkuroitu pentuaita. Ovenkahvan narahtaessa innokas ulina täytti huoneen innostuneiden pentujen yrittäessä kiivetä toistensa päälle nähdäkseen tulijat paremmin. Pörröiset luppakorvat ja hännät heiluivat sinne tänne etuaseman saavuttaneiden puolustaessaan aitiopaikkojaan kynsin ja hampain.</p>
<p>“Niistä tulee pystykorvaisia, kunhan kasvavat. Pennuilla ne vielä lerputtavat”, Kaarina valisti Penttiä.</p>
<p>“Ovatko ne tosiaan vasta kolmekuisia? Nehän ovat jo melkein täysikasvuisia.”</p>
<p>“Juu, ja syövät kuin siat. Odotappas siinä."</p>
<p>Kaarina rauhoitti pennut aidan läpi ja aukaisi portin lukon. Pentin pentu löytyi pinosta kahden toisen alta. Kaarina nappasi sen tottuneesti kainaloonsa ja piti muista pennuista innokkaimmat pois portilta jalallaan. Loput pennuista ulisivat ja ulvoivat kateuttaan sisarensa kadotessa ovesta.</p>
<p>Pentti vilkuili pentua Kaarinan kantaessa sitä olohuoneeseen. Se oli selvästi iloinen nähdessään kasvattajansa, mutta sen huomio harhaili perässä kulkevaa outoa ihmistä kohti. Pentti ei osannut tulkita oliko se utelias vai epäluuloinen. Kovin söötti se oli, vaikka niinhän kaikki eläimet ovat pienenä. Hän ihaili sen vaaleaa ihoa ja linjoja. Häntä, päälaki ja korvat olivat tuuhean valkoisen aluskarvan peitossa. Hän olikin ollut huomaavinaan palkintoruusukkeita vitriinissä.</p>
<p>Hän istuutui sohvalle, ja Kaarina asetti pennun hänen eteensä matolle. Se koitti luikkia Kaarinan perään, mutta tämä toi sen uudestaan sohvan eteen ja harhautti sitä herkkupalalla, ojentaen pussin Pentille. Kaarina asettui kauemmas nojatuoliin ja pentu kerkesikin unohtaa mihin olikaan menossa. Se istui ja silmäili Penttiä kulmiensa alta. Kaarina neuvoi Penttiä houkuttelemaan sitä luoksensa. Pentti otti namin käteensä, näytti sitä sormissaan pennulle ja kliksutti kieltään. Pentu silmäili palaa ja askelsi hitaasti häntä luimussa kohti ojennettua kättä, katse vuorotellen pientä suklaapalleron ja sen tarjoajan välillä. Pentti ihaili sen lanteiden keinuntaa. Pentu oli voimakaslinjainen, samanaikaisesti solakka, jäntevä ja pehmeä. Minkä työn jalostajat olivatkaan tehneet!</p>
<p>Pentu pysähtyi tuoksuttelemaan namia ja sitä hallussaan pitävää kättä. Se lipaisi huuliaan ja sen häntä heilui varovaisesti puolelta toiselle. Pentti siirsi herkun pinsettiotteesta avoimelle kämmenelleen, ja pentu kurotti kaulaansa napatakseen sen suuhunsa. Se pureskeli namin tuijottaen miestä ja lipaisi kämmentä pitkällä kielellään. Pentti yllättyi miten pehmeältä se tuntui. Pentu istahti polvien eteen tuijottamaan häntä määrätietoisesti. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Sen silmät olivat syvänvihreät ja vasemmassa oli leveä rantu harmaata. Sen kulmakarvat olivat tuuhean valkoiset. Pentin oli vaikeaa ymmärtää sen pieni nöpönenä kuonoksi. Kuinka kaunis pieni olento! </p>
<p>Hän ojensi sille toisen suklaanapin. Se alkoi käydä rohkeammaksi ja nuuhki Pentin lahjetta ja kenkiä. Hän kumartui rauhallisesti ja silitti sitä varovaisesti pään päältä. Pentu käänsi päänsä Penttiä kohti ihmeissään. Hän rapsutti sitä korvan takaa ja siirtyi alemmas poskea kohti. Niillä ei tosiaankaan ollut kuin yhdet, ylemmällä sijaitsevat korvat. Hän oli jotenkin odottanut että karvoituksen peitossa olisi toinen pari tavallisella paikalla. Se oli hetki jolloin pentu näytti päättävän että kyseessä ei ole enää vieras. Se koitti kiivetä Pentin syliin reisiä kaapien, varoen kynsiään.</p>
<p>Sitten se pysähtyi, nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja sen katse lasittui. Sen kuono liimautui Pentin haaroihin, pyyhkäisi hänen varttaan lahjetta pitkin ja löysi kostean kohdan sen päässä. Pentu ynisi ja lipoi sitä innoissaan. Pentti voihkaisi yllättyneenä nuppinsa saamasta huomiosta, yritti työntää pennun pään pois haaroistaan. Hän kääntyi kohti Kaarinaa pyytääkseen apua, mutta tämä vain virnuili nojatuolista täyteläisen viihdyttyneen näköisenä. Pentu käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja kiipesi kokonaan Pentin syliin. Sen kovettuneet nuput hieroutuivat Pentin rintaa vasten. Se nuoli pitkin limaisin vedoin Pentin kasvoja vaativasti ynisten. Hän siirsi kätensä kasvojensa suojaksi ja huomasi pennun siirtyvän nylkyttämään Pentin suojatonta reittä. Sen mehut kastelivat hänen housunsa läpimäriksi. Yllätyshyökkäys mursi Pentin puolustuksen, hän jännittyi, ilotulitus sykki hänen verkkokalvoillaan ja hän purkautui pennun hankaavaa reittä vasten.</p>
<p>Hän huomasi pennun poissaolon vasta Kaarinan kantaessa tempoilevaa, epätoivoisesti ulisevaa otusta kohti karsinaansa. Jokin erotetuksi tulemisessa riipaisi hänen sydäntään, mutta ejakulaatio oli syönyt hetkellisesti myös siltä terän. Kaarina palasi, painaen kynnenjälkiä käsivarressaan pienellä pyyhkeellä.</p>
<p>“Anteeksi, minun olisi pitänyt tulla väliin heti. Olethan kunnossa?”</p>
<p>“K-kyllähän minä. Oletko sinä itse, sinähän vuodat verta!”</p>
<p>“Pieni haaveri, näitä sattuu ani harvoin pentujen kanssa. Kasvavat niin nopeasti että eivät hallitse itseään.” Kaarina istahti sohvalle. “Yleensä pennut eivät kiinny ihmisiin noin yllättävästi. Se tuli minullekin yllätyksenä. Anteeksi vielä kerran, innostuin siitä liikaa itsekin.”</p>
<p>“Ei se mitään, eihän siinä mitään pahaa kuitenkaan sattunut.”</p>
<p>“Sitä ei kuitenkaan voi päästää vielä tuon pidemmäs, pentu saa vasta parin viikon päästä rokotteensa ja implanttinsa.” Kaarina taputti Penttiä reidelle ja jäi tuijottamaan limaista kämmentään. “Sinä et taida näillä päästä kotiin asti. Jospa minä heitän ne pesukoneeseen ja rumpuun ja sinä jäät siksi aikaa kylmälle oluelle?”</p>
<p>Pentti nyökkäsi hajamielisesti. Vielä kaksi viikkoa siihen että hänellä on ihan oma koira!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Se 4: Ei taas se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kopperon vaneerinen ovi jytisi ja sen löysät saranat kirskuivat kuolinrukoustaan. Kynsien kopina puuta vasten sai koputuksen kuulostamaan epäinhimilliseltä. Sitä se toisaalta olikin. Hän ravisti vimmalla unen haituvia päästään petinään toimivassa räsykasassa. Hän oli taas nähnyt unta kodistaan ja todellisuuteen palaaminen tuntui aamu aamulta tuskaisemmalta. Tämäkään yö portaiden alla sijaitsevassa pienessä komerossa ei ollut tehnyt heräämisestä helppoa. Hän hinkkasi tuskaisesti kuivunutta rähmää silmistään ja yritti kostuttaa suutaan, mutta sylkirauhaset vain yskivät ja pihisivät. Avainnipun kilinä lakkasi, munalukko kolisi salpaa vasten. Hän asettui istumaan kannoilleen ovea kohti, katse kohti lattiaa. Takkuiset, kuivuneesta tärkkelyksestä koppuraiset kutrit valuivat rasvaista otsaa pitkin hänen kasvoilleen.</p>
<p>Ovi tempaistiin auki. Komeron kuuma ja tunkkainen ilma virtasi ulos. Vastavirta tuntui hyytävältä hänen alastonta vartaloaan vasten. Selkäpiitä kulkevan väristyksen pörhistäessä hänen ihokarvojaan, hän muistutti itselleen sen tuoksuvan vapaudelta. Vanhenevaan puutaloon sekoittui kiekuroita savusta ja vieno viljan tuoksu. Hänen kyynelkanavistaan tiristyi vielä muutama tippa ja hän upotti kyntensä reisiinsä. Oven avaaja tuijotti häntä matalan karmin alta eteenpäin kumartaen. Hän oli oppinut jo hyvän aikaa sitten olemaan ottamatta katsekontaktia, ja tuijotti keskittyneesti talon isännän pitkäkyntisiä varpaita ja karvaisia jalkateriä.</p>
<p>“Noh, tyttö, alas tulla sieltä. Sinulla on pitkä päivä edessä. Jos syöt aamupalasi kiltisti pääset pesulle.”</p>
<p>Hän nyökkäsi ja ryömi ulos komerosta varoen sen kynnystä. Lattialankut olivat sileiksi hioutuneita, mutta hänen polvensa ja kämmenensä olivat silti ruhjeilla. Nelin kontin asteleminen alkoi hiljalleen sujua paremmin, vaikka joka askel olikin tuskantäytteinen. Jokainen lihas hänen vartalossaan protestoi ja pienikin lantion liikautus tuntui epämukavalta häneen upotettua vierasta esinettä vasten. Ihmistä ei oltu tehty kävelemään näin, eikä hänen vangitsijansa verkkainen tepastelu hänen edellään tehnyt sen nielemisestä yhtään helpompaa.</p>
<p>Viha mylläsi hänen päässään. Jos hän saisi käsiinsä jotakin terävää, hän upottaisi sen sen silmään, takoisi astaloa nyrkein kunnes se puskisi läpi aivoihin. No, olettaen että se ei vain löisi hänestä ilmoja pihalle, tai repisi häntä kahtia. Jokin hänen päässään moitti häntä siitä, että hän ei uhmannut ylivertaista vastustajaa. Oikea ihminen ei alistuisi tähän kuolemankaan edessä. Kerta kerralta se vei häneltä jotain niistä jäljelle jääneistä asioista jotka tekivät hänestä henkilön, jotain muuta kuin tärisevän eläimen joka oli kiitollinen jokaisesta kauhun täyttämästä henkäyksestä ilmaa.</p>
<p>Hän kömpi keittiön kynnyksen yli, mutta kolautti polvensa siihen. Viiltävä kipu sykki säteitä molempiin suuntiin, mutta hän onnistui pysäyttämään inahduksen suuhunsa. Se pysähtyi, murahti tyytymättömästi. Hän pakotti itsensä jatkamaan matkaa ontuen kohti lattialla odottavaa kulhoa. Se nosti tulisijan vieressä odottaneen padan ja kauhan ja annosteli suurieleisesti kulhoon kaksi kauhallista.</p>
<p>“Siinä, syö. Ehkä sinustakin kasvaa joskus iso ja vahva.”</p>
<p>Hän tuijotti kulhossa istuvaa kylmää, hyllyvää klönttiä. Jokainen henkäys poltteli hänen kuivilla limakalvoillaan. Hän tulisi tukehtumaan tuohon liimaan. Hänen olisi kuitenkin pakko yrittää. Sen ylpeys tuskin sietäisi tarjotusta ruuasta kieltäytymistä. Hän ei uskaltanut edes ajatella mitä se keksisi seuraavaksi. Hän asettui kulhon viereen, kurottui sen ylle ja työnsi naamansa sen sisään. Se tuntui niljaiselta hänen ihoaan vasten, se hieroutui hänen poskiinsa ja uhkasi tukkia hänen sieraimensa. Hänen hiuksensa valahtivat kulhoon, keräten tuoreen kerrostuman törkyä. Huulet hamusivat jankista palaa ja hän alkoi pureskella. Se tuntui imevän itseensä viimeisetkin rippeet syljestä. Tästä ei voi tulla mitään, hän ajatteli, jos tämän yrittää niellä se tukkii kurkun. Ajatus tukehtumisesta sai hänen vartalonsa kouristumaan, ja hän yritti yökätä kimpaleen ulos suustaan. Suurin osa siitä jäi törröttämään hänen huulistaan.</p>
<p>Se murahti. “No mitä, eikö hoville maistu?” Se kumartui kohti lattiaa kuuntelemaan käheää, nikottavaa soperrusta.</p>
<p>“M-mutta k-köh-kun minä en pysty”, hän sai sanottua valahdettuaan kyynärpäitään vasten. “Se on liian paks-”, hän pysähtyi yökkäämään, “paksua ja minä tarvitsen vettä.”</p>
<p>“Jaha, ai että niin pahaa että sitä ei alas saa?” Se pohti asiaa hetken ja suoristui.</p>
<p>Hän kähisi sen loittonevan pään perään, aneli toista tilaisuutta. Ajatus paosta vilahti hänen mieleensä, mutta hänen raajansa eivät suostuneet tottelemaan häntä. Hän jäi lattialle itkemään kuivaa, kouristelevaa itkua. Sitten jättimäinen koura kauhaisi hänet lattialta. Hän näki padan heiluvan sen toisessa kädessä.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Se laski hänet pesuhuoneen lattialle, haki jotain hyllyltä viereisestä huoneesta. Hän näki puisen suppilon, jonkinlaisen survimen, pienen kulhon jossa oli laardia.</p>
<p>“Se on tyttö niin että tässä talossa puuro syödään vikisemättä.”</p>
<p>Hän tuijotti suppiloa typertyneenä. Sitten hän tajusi mihin se oli tarkoitettu. Hänen kätensä hakeutuivat suojelemaan hänen peräänsä. Suppilon suu näytti kapeammalta kuin siellä istuva veistetty tappi, mutta tappi oli sentään tarkoitettu vain viemään häneltä kyky hallita ulostuloa. Tumma virtsa lorisi lattialle ja sen lemu täytti huoneen. Hän hautasi kasvonsa hiuksiinsa lattiaa vasten, nosti takamustaan ja kurotti tärisevällä kädellä kohti tapin kantaa.</p>
<p>“Kyllä, nalle,” hän rahisi ja yritti rentouttaa sulkijalihasensa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pienenpienet kuolemat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koko aamupäivä oli sujahtanut hetkessä valmistautumisen merkeissä, hän oli tuskin tajunnut ajan kulkua. Hän nousi seisomaan ja kurkisti taaksensa. Kuten tavallista kymmenes täyttö oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, pytyn vesi oli kirkasta. Nyt hän oli valmis, vain viimeiset silaukset.</p><p>Hän lukitsi etuoven ja takaoven ja kiersi läpi talonsa ikkunat, sulkien sädekaihtimet ja verhot. Hän oli odottanut tätä päivää kuukausia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään velvollisuuksia eikä kukaan kaivannut häntä. Koko päivä omistettuna vain ja ainoastaan hänelle.</p><p>Tavallinen elämä tuntui välillä täysin sietämättömältä, eihän kukaan muu voinut ymmärtää sitä perspektiiviä minkä elämä hänenä antoi. Eipä hänen toisaalta ollutkaan vaikeaa jättää oravanpyörää omaan arvoonsa, hän oli järjestänyt asiansa hyvään kuntoon jo vuosia sitten.</p><p>Hän avasi pakastimen ja sörkki suuren jääköntin irti huurteisesta seinästä veitsellä. Jääkimpaleen läpi kulkeva hieman peukaloa paksumpi hamppuköysi oli myös huurteen peitossa. Köyden katkaistut, toisiaan vasten kiedotut päädyt kuulsivat läpi jäästä.</p><p>Hän kopisti huolettomasti köyttä pöytää vasten. Jäähileet varisivat pinnalle ja sulivat pienen pieniksi lammikoiksi. Sormet puristuivat hyisevään kuituun eikä hän malttanut olla nuuhkaisematta sitä. Pakastimen tunkkainen haju taittui nopeasti öljyn ja hampun villin tuoksun edeltä. Hän nappasi yhden ruokapöydän vieressä istuvista tuoleista toiseen kainaloonsa ja raahasi sen olohuoneeseen.</p><p>Vaatteita hän ei ollut vaivautunut laittamaan koko päivänä, joten mitään pois otettavaa ei ollut. Viileä sisäilma hyväili hänen vartaloaan ja virittyvien ihokarvojen vana tanssi alas hänen selkäpiitään. Hän asetteli tuolin kattoparrun alle. Perhoset tanssivat hänen vatsassaan, tässä sitä nyt taas oltiin.</p><p>Hän heilautti tottuneesti köyden pään lenkilleja alkoi pyörittämään solmua silmukan tyveen. Hän osasi tämän silmät kiinni. Kukin liike oli kuin kotitien kivetys, vanha ystävä vuosien takaa. Koko toimituksessa oli osanen suorastaan uskonnollista hurmosta.</p><p>Se oli valmis. Hän sitoi köyden vapaan pään lattiaan tätä käyttöä varten upotettuun valurautalenkkiin. Hirttosilmukka lensi kattoparrun yli, laskeutui kaaressa ja jäi heilumaan kuin kaappikellon heiluri. Hän virnisti itselleen, näyttäisi olevan oikealla korkeudella ensi yrittämällä.</p><p>Hän kiipesi tuolille ja nousi seisomaan. Kylmyys poltti hänen sormenpäitään, hänen kämmenensä olivat jännityksestä kosteat. Oli pakko keskittyä hengittämään hitaasti ja tasaisesti. Hän otti kiinni silmukasta, toi sen kasvoilleen ja ponnisti päkijöilleen.</p><p>Köysi hyväili nyt hänen kaulaansa. Hän kiristi lenkin takaa ja pysähtyi hetkeksi nauttimaan odotuksesta. Hänen kätensä harhaili alas hänen rintaansa, väreet tanssivat ylös ja alas hänen koko rankaansa. Halu ja malttamattomuus velloivat hänen sisällään, vaativat päästä ulos leikkimään.</p><p>Käsi pysähtyi häpykummulle ja pyöritti kierteitä sen karvaan. Odotus oli herkullista. Melkein yhtä herkullista kuin itse teko. Hetki venyi kunnes hän ei enää saattanut pidätellä itseään. Käsi vaelsi alas kumpua haaroihin ja kostui hänen kiimastaan.</p><p>Pitkitetty odotus ja köyden tiukka syleily tekivät tehtävänsä. Hän haukkoi ilmaa. Hänen koko kehonsa jännittyi ja hänen hengityksensä katkesi tuskaisiksi huokauksiksi. Myrsky tanssi hänen päässään ja hän tunsi jalkojensa pettävän.</p><p>Hän horjahti ja tunsi köyden kiristyvän kaulansa ympärillä, kuinka enemmän ja enemmän hänen ruumiinpainostaan siirtyi hänen kaulansa kannatettavaksi. SItten tuoli kaatui lattialle kolisten. Paine hänen päässään nousi sietämättömäksi. Harmaan myrskyn keskelle syttyi hohtavia tähtiä ja hänen kehonsa nyki ja sätki hekumasta ja alkukantaisesta pelosta.</p><p>Musta huntu laskeutui hänen myrskynsä ympärille, kietoi sen liikkumattomaan olemattomuuteen. Sähkö tanssi hänen silmiensä takana, kylmä levisi pitkin hänen raajojaan. Maailma kutistui pieneksi valkeaksi pisteeksi kunnes pimeys söi senkin.</p><p>---</p><p>Hän sätkähti tajuihinsa ilmassa heiluen. Hänen kehonsa huusi, vaati ja aneli ilmaa, mutta lenkki hänen kaulallaan ei antanut tippaakaan periksi. Hapenpuutteesta jo kerran kuolleet aivot eivät kyenneet käsittämään mitä tapahtui. Oli vain sarja tuntemuksia, tarpeita ja kaiken syövä halu. Pimeys sulki hänet uudelleen kylmään syleilyynsä.</p><p>---</p><p>Hänen maailmansa rojahti lattiaa vasten. Hän hapuili kaulaansa, kipristelevät, tottelemattomat sormet yrittivät repiä ihoon puristuvaa silmukkaa. Viiru kylmää ilmaa livahti polttaviin keuhkoihin. Jääkalikka oli vihdoin sulanut. Käheä, hädin tuskin kuultava nauru karkasi hänen huuliltaan. Ja ne kutsuivat sitä pieneksi kuolemaksi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>